With an increasing requirement for a lighter and thinner touch display apparatus, a distance between a display screen and a touch screen becomes smaller and smaller. As a result, a signal driving the display screen to display is prone to be coupled as a noise signal to the touch screen, resulting in an erroneous report of touch detection. Furthermore, an actuating signal sent in touch detection also is prone to be coupled as a noise signal to the display screen, resulting in an abnormal display.